This application seeks renewed CCSG funding for year 40 of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC) which received its first NCI designation in 1972. There are five established programs, including: (i) Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis, led by John Condeelis, (ii) Stem Cells, Differentiation and Cancer, led by Richard Stanley, (iii) Experimental Therapeutics led by Susan Horwitz and Roman Perez-Soler), (iv) Cancer Epidemiology led by Thomas Rohan, and (v) The Biology of Colon Cancer, led by Leonard Augenlicht. There are thirteen established shared resources including: Analytical Imaging, Animal Barrier, Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, Centralized Protocol & Data Management Unit (CPDMU), Epidemiology Informatics, Flow Cytometry, Gene Targeting & Transgenic, Genomics, Histology and Comparative Pathology, Molecular Cytogenetic, Proteomics, and Structural Biology. Funding is requested for one new shared resource, Cancer Biospecimen Acquisition and Biorepository. In 2008, a major new research building was opened, the Price Center/Block Pavilion for Genetic and Translational Medicine, with more than half of that facility now occupied by AECC members and shared resources. An Einstein Stem Cell Institute was recently established adding a new dimension to the AECC research portfolio. There are currently 153 full AECC members. AECC research is supported by 82 NCI grants ($18.6 million direct) and 103 other cancer relevant peer-reviewed grants ($30.3 million direct).